The Glove
by Oldguy73
Summary: Another adventure of our beloved couple, seasoned with the well-known and unique love that binds them to each other.


**The Glove**

**By Oldguy73**

* * *

><p><em>Another adventure of our beloved couple, seasoned with the well-known and unique love that binds them to each other.<em>

_I hope it may be enjoyed, but in any case, if it will so, you have to thank Zero Credibility, who was my beta. _

_Thank you, my friend._

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" said Trip.<p>

"Making last minute checks," said T'Pol.

"For what?" asked Trip.

"A test I am going to do tomorrow," said T'Pol.

"Test? What test?" asked Trip.

"Do you remember the glove that Daniels used to go into your engines on Enterprise, and that Archer used to chase Silik?" replied T'Pol.

"Yes, what about it?" said Trip.

"Archer found it again," said T'Pol.

"So?" replied Trip.

"He took it to Starfleet," said T'Pol.

"Bet that made them sit up and take notice," grinned Trip.

"Yes it interested them very much. They have been trying to unlock its secrets," said T'Pol. "They have to be very careful not to damage it. They have no idea what is in the glove or how it works. Some of their technicians feel they can make a copy of it, that will do what the real glove does."

"Have they been successful?" asked Trip.

"I believe so," retorted T'Pol.

"That is all? You believe?" said Trip.

"I don't know how far they have gone," said T'Pol. "They are very secretive about it."

"What is this test you are going to do then?" asked Trip

"They have made a copy of the glove. They want me to test it tomorrow," replied T'Pol.

"Copy? I thought you said they were trying to make a copy. Did they get everything in the glove? All of the essentials?" said Trip. "Why did they ask you to do the test?"

"They could not get in to the power source but have copied everything else they think. They did not open the heel of the glove; it seemed to be made of a very impervious material. They had to substitute some of the materials. They are sure the substitutions will work. They just informed me that they have made a successful copy," replied T'Pol.

"How does that concern you?" said Trip "Did you by any chance volunteer for this test?"

"I am a geologist," said T'Pol.

"You are also a scientist, a brilliant mathematician, my wife and the woman I love more than my life. Not in that order," smiled Trip.

"They want me to go in to a cliff face and test the glove to see if it can be used to find rare metals. It would be very useful. Also it would give them an idea of how the glove really functions," said T'Pol.

"They want that, or you want to go into that rock to look for metal ores?" said Trip "I know you. This is something you would do. Why didn't you ask me about this?" said Trip with anger in his voice.

"You would have forbidden me to do it and as your wife I would not do it if you objected," said T'Pol.

"Haven't they got geologists of their own?" asked Trip.

"This is a rare opportunity for me. I have always wondered what it would be like to walk inside a huge boulder or a cliff side or into a mountain. This is my chance to find out," said T'Pol with some hesitation in her voice.

"T'Pol, NO. I am not going to let you walk in to a rock. Suppose you get stuck in there?" snapped Trip.

"Nothing will happen. There will be precautions taken and emergency means to help me if I get in to any trouble," assured T'Pol.

"How are they going to help you?" asked Trip still uncertain.

"There will be someone who will come in after me if I get in to trouble. I will be monitored all the while," said T'Pol.

"Are they going to have Daniels' real glove on hand?" asked Trip.

"Yes, I believe so. They won't leave anything to chance, even that." said T'Pol.

"You believe so? Don't you know? You are leaving yourself open to failure because you don't know if they have the real glove as backup," said Trip.

"I have been assured by the people from the government about this," replied T'Pol quietly.

"Well I am going along with you then. I don't trust those people at all," said Trip. "Never have trusted government people."

"Trip, you do not need to do that," said T'Pol. "I will be all right."

"I am going along and that is that," growled Trip.

"All right but you must stay out of the way," T'Pol agreed reluctantly.

The next day there were Trip, T'Pol, Archer and a mob of government people who didn't seem to know what they should be doing so they were doing nothing.

T'Pol was dressed in a suit which had a helmet with a face plate that pulled down and locked. She had two tanks of Vulcan atmosphere on her back. There was a lamp on the helmet.

"I told you there would be precautions," said T'Pol.

An official who had been standing by walked over.

"The suit has an emergency assembly like the glove has so if the glove fails she will not become part of the rock. She will be locked in to the rock until our man gets to her wearing the real glove. He will rescue her," said the man in an officious voice.

"That is good," said Trip. "Who is the man that is going in to rescue her. Is he ready? Does he have his oxygen tanks and mask? Is the glove ready to go? Is it where he can get to it right away? How can he find her?"

"All has been arranged. It is none of your concern. We are in charge of this test and do not need your questions," said the man harshly.

"Dammit that is my wife going in there so I damn sure have something to say about this," snapped Trip belligerently.

T'Pol tested the light on the helmet. She checked the battery pack that provided power for the suit and the glove. She put on the copy of Daniels' glove, connected it to one outlet on the battery pack and walked toward the cliff face. She entered the rock and it closed around her. She had entered where the face was indented about five feet, with a strip about six feet wide. When she came out, if she was low on her atmosphere she wouldn't have to go those extra five feet. It could be critical if something happened."

Trip walked over to a young man operating a monitoring station.

"Okay," said Trip, "how are you tracking her?" he asked "Where is she?"

The young man pointed to a line on the monitor. "She has a device that sends a signal showing exactly where she is to the monitor. The monitor registers it as a red line." The young man picked up a scanner and it had the same screen as the monitor. "If we need to find her the person who goes in to help her will have this. He can follow the line right to her."

"That sounds all right." said Trip, slightly mollified.

Trip walked over to talk to Archer. "I hate like hell to have her in there but I couldn't stop her from doing this, she was so excited."

"Excited? How could you tell?" smiled Archer.

"Once you get to know a Vulcan there are signs." said Trip "Still, I hate that she is in there."

"I know what you mean. She will be all right," replied Archer.

"How long is she supposed to be in there?" Trip asked the official who was standing near them.

"Fifteen minutes total. She will go seven minutes in to the rock and take seven minutes to come out. She has one hour extra air in her spare tank. The extra time of air in her tank is a safety factor."

Trip walked back and forth checking his chronometer. Fifteen minutes passed and no T'Pol. He looked over to where the young man was supposed to be. He was not there. Trip looked around frantically. The young man was at a coffee stand. He had a cup of coffee in his hand and a pastry. Trip yelled at him "Get back to your position. She should have been out by now. Find out where she is."

The young man started to walk leisurely back to his position. Trip yelled again and started towards him. The young man stepped up his pace while glaring at Trip. He reached the monitor and took a sip of coffee and a bite of the pastry while looking at Trip. He seemed to be in no hurry. He looked down at the monitor.

"Something is wrong," he shouted.

Trip ran over to the monitor.

"What is wrong?" Trip demanded

The monitor has stopped registering where she is. We should be able to pick up a signal from her glove and suit. I think the glove has failed but the suit is holding," said the young man looking frightened.

"How long has the monitor been that way?" Are you sure about the glove?" asked Trip.

"I don't know," said the young man now plainly worried.

"How long were you over at that coffee stand?" snapped Trip.

"Just a minute or two," said the youth.

"How long," gritted Trip with anger on his face.

"Five minutes, maybe a bit longer," said the young man.

"Dammit, how long?" snarled Trip.

"I don't know," said the youth.

"Then the monitor could have stopped ten minutes or more ago," said Trip. "The glove later."

"The suit is holding up," said the young man defensively.

"Then she can walk back out. Does she have a compass?" asked Trip.

"No, a compass wouldn't work in there," said the youth. He was looking around frantically.

Trip knew he had sense of direction internally. Always had. He knew what direction he was pointed at all times. Even in the dark. But he didn't know if T'Pol had the same sense. "But she can walk out if she knows what way to go?"

"No. The suit will only prevent her from becoming part of the rock she cannot move in it. She needs the glove for that."

"Did she know that?" demanded Trip angrily.

An official who had just walked up said: There are regulations and clearances needed."

"Then she didn't know about the suit not letting her walk?" said Trip red in the face with anger.

"No. We assumed she knew," said the man.

"Assumed? Dammit didn't you make sure!" shouted Trip now very alarmed.

"There are certain things we could not reveal to her without proper authorization," sniffed the man.

"So you let her go in there ignorant of what she needed to know," snarled Trip.

The official turned and walked away briskly.

Trip picked up the scanner which showed the same information as the monitor. "Can you tell me where exactly she went into the face on this?"

"I can but it will erase the information on the monitor if you add anything to the scanner," said the youth.

"I will have it on the scanner," said Trip.

Archer walked up. "what is wrong?"

"T'Pol is trapped in there. I have to get her out," said Trip.

"What are you going to do?" asked Archer.

"Use Daniels' glove to go in there after her. Even if we both die in there it will be together," said Trip.

"I will do anything I can to help," said Archer.

Trip turned to the monitor operator. "Let me know when I have reached the place she went in," said Trip.

He turned and walked slowly along the cliff face.

"There, that is where she went in," said the youth.

Trip checked the scanner. He would need to know that when they came out. He had to note that on the scanner. He carefully made an X in the dirt marking the place she want in. That was where he intended to go in too. He used the cursor on the scanner to mark the spot.

Trip looked around. He saw tanks of air with a face mask on it. There was a miners lamp with a headband and a battery pack attached. He picked up the battery pack and attached the pack to his belt in back. He put on the tanks, headband and mask. He made sure the mask reached his face. He then walked over to an official. Where is Daniels' glove?" he said.

"You are not authorized to use that equipment or go in to rescue her," said the official.

"Give me the glove," snapped Trip "I don't have time to waste."

"You cannot use that glove. It might get damaged and we need it to continue our experiments. I cannot allow you to use it," said the official.

"We must asses the situation," the official added.

"My wife is in there. She is helpless and I have to go to her. That is the situation!" snarled Trip loudly.

"I must get permission from my superior. He is a busy man and may be away from his desk. We will give him our assessment and he will authorize what to do."

"How long would that take?" asked Trip.

"Well he must consider all of the data first. A few hours at least," replied the official.

"She would be dead by then," said Trip.

"We have our procedures that must be followed," said the man. "We cannot disregard regulations or procedures and protocol. Much less not inform higher authority to get their permission to take any action."

"In other words, to protect you ass. Who is your superior? Where is he?" asked Trip.

"He is the deputy assistant undersecretary for geological testing. He is in our headquarters," retorted the official.

"Where is the damned glove!" demanded Trip.

The official glanced over to a case sitting on a table nearby.

Trip started towards it

"It is locked," said the official.

"Give me the key then," said Trip.

"I cannot do that without official permission," said the man with a little triumph in his voice.

"Like hell you can't. Give me the damned key now!" barked Trip. "Damit give me the Key. If she dies you will die before her and I will make it as painful as I can! Who has the key?" asked Trip.

"I do, but you cannot take the glove, it is too valuable to risk," bleated the man now frightened.

"But my wife's life is not!" said Trip. "Give me that key or die."

The official looked at the other government people but they were too terrified to intervene. The official took the key out of his pocket. "I do this under protest, under duress. I am not to blame if something happens to the glove." Trip grabbed it, ran to the case, opened it and took out the glove.

He put the glove on his hand. It felt warm. Trip buckled the mask to his face. He walked towards the cliff face. "Stop him," shouted the official. "We will be blamed if something happens to the glove." One of the braver government men moved to stop Trip but Archer blocked the man and Trip entered the rock.

He turned on the lamp and looked around. The glove made a bubble around him. It was not large, only about a foot outside of his body . The lamp showed the rock outside of the bubble. 'Hell, How am I going to find her when all I can see is a few feet at most?' Trip looked at the scanner. He found the line. It glowed a little. He made sure he was on it and walked forward.

Trip had walked only a few steps when he stopped. It was eerie, the rock was all around him and there was a deep, profound, silence. Outside there was always background noise. People were so used to it they didn't hear it anymore. But in here it was like being in the grave, Trip thought. Trip moved the glove and the bubble moved with it. He moved the glove to the side and the bubble moved over. It came almost to his body. He stopped. He moved the bubble towards the back and again the bubble moved with the glove. Trip decided that if he moved the glove too far the bubble would leave his body unprotected and that part would turn to rock. He had to be careful. He remembered how Daniels held his hand when he entered the engines. Trip held his hand the same way and the bubble surrounded his body evenly. This was going to take concentration, but it couldn't be helped.

The going was slow at first until Trip knew how fast the glove would open the rock so he could walk through it. He had to stay in that speed. But so would T'Pol. He hoped she had not gone too far. He looked at the needle indicating how much air was in his tanks. They were less than two thirds full. Probably about an hour of air left in them. Someone had not done his job. Trip hoped he could find T'Pol in time to bring her out while his tanks had some air in them. Didn't these people bring anything that wasn't too old? Why didn't they check their equipment? 'If someone had used this to rescue T'Pol he might have thought he did not have enough air and would have turned back without trying to risk it,' thought Trip.

He followed the line until it stopped. No T'Pol. Hell, the signal from the monitor must have failed first. T'Pol probably walked on for a bit, no telling how long. Damned scanner can't help me now. She must have been focusing on what she was doing and not paying attention to the readouts.

Trip walked in a straight line hoping that T'Pol had done the same. He checked his chronometer. It was only five minutes that he had been in the rock.

Trip looked at the rock and could see no difference. No footprints he could follow. Just the bubble and the cone of light illuminating the rock around him. The rock was granite and a uniform granite color. No way of getting a landmark.

Trip continued to walk in a straight line. He was beyond the red line on the scanner. He continued to walk. 'I will go a bit further, but what then?' he wondered. He walked a few feet more and something caught his eye. He turned to his left and peered at it. It looked like a vein of ore. That would have interested her. If she was still unaware that the monitor had failed and she was not receiving that line on her wrist monitor she would follow the vein. She could become so absorbed that she forgot her surroundings and just focused on what interested her.

Trip began to follow the vein. He finally came to its end. What did she do now? He took a few steps forward. Then stepped backwards carefully. He turned left when he reached the end of the vein. Took a few steps and stopped. Nothing and no T'Pol. He stepped a few feet forward, stopped, looked and then carefully stepped backward to the end of the vein. He turned to his left again to make sure, walked a few feet in that direction and stopped, looked around, then stepped backward to the vein. He turned to the right. He walked a few feet. He noticed what looked like a piece of the ore. She may have thought the vein picked up again ahead. Trip walked on, counting his steps so he could back up to the vein if he had to. Suddenly he was in a small natural dome. It wasn't very large, maybe four feet across and seven feet high. But it had bits and pieces of the ore in the walls looking like gems. T'Pol must have walked around examining all of it. She may have forgotten to mark where she came in to the dome. She would be disoriented. She was not in the dome. He would have to find which direction she had gone. First, he had to find a way to mark where he had entered the dome. If he didn't find her in one direction he would have to return to the dome and look in another direction by marking where he came in; that would be his starting point of his search. Trip took out a card from his pocket and put it down where he had entered the dome.

Trip slowly walked out of the dome for several feet, look right and left, nothing. He stepped back to the dome and did it again. About two thirds of the way around he stepped out of the dome walked a few feet, looked right and then left. He walked a few feet and then stopped. There was a vein of ore. Did T'Pol mistake this for the vein she had followed to the dome? Did she think it would lead her back to where the line was on her monitor? If she did it was going in the wrong direction, leading her further in to the rock.

Trip followed the vein. He thought he saw a piece of her suit in the left direction. He inched up to it not getting near enough for the glove to dissolve it. Yes it was her suit. He continued left but saw no more pieces of suit so he stepped backward to the piece he had seen. He turned right. He knew that the dome was behind him, and that the vein was to his right.

Trip continued on: another piece of her suit. He eagerly hoped he would find her soon. Ahead he could see what looked like another piece of her suit . He walked on but no more pieces of the suit. He stepped backwards to the last piece. He turned left, walked a bit, and then back. He turned right and walked on. Another piece of the suit. Trip wondered why she was dropping the pieces of her suit. It occurred to him she knew she was lost and was marking her route so she could go back to the dome, the lat place she was sure of. He continued, He saw what looked like a piece of her suit but it was in the wrong place, higher than it should be. He drew nearer. It was her suit. He had found her!

Trip came up to T'Pol. His light moved up her body until it hit her helmet. Her back was to him. She was in mid pace when the glove failed her. Trip came as close to her as he could. He got near enough to touch her and drew back in shock. He couldn't touch her because the suit had a small bubble of an inch around her body. That bubble when it touched him would treat his body as it did the rock. He had thought that she could walk in front of him closely so his bubble completely closed around her. Now he knew she couldn't - she would have to turn off her suit. Then she must be close enough so his bubble covered her when she did. That meant he had to stand in a way with his feet spread so she could stand between them, turn off her suit and then she would have to stand on his feet, lean against him while they moved. He would have his arm around her too.

He shuffled around her and saw the terror and panic on her face. Her control had failed her. He maneuvered with his body so her front was in his bubble.

By hand signals he explained what they must do. Finally she understood. He held up the scanner so they both could see it. He pointed out the small red line. He indicated where he believed they were on the scanner. He then showed her the route he planned to take. They would go back the way they had come in. He would need to stop in the dome to rest.

He spread his legs and moved ahead until she was completely in his bubble but not touching him. It was uncomfortable but necessary. He indicated she should turn around. She did and she stepped between his legs, turned off her suit and stood on his feet. He closed his legs by sliding them together and put his arm around her. He stood as straight as he could to make sure his bubble covered them completely. He could not afford to let her fall out of it. She would be killed, turned to rock before he could try anything.

Meanwhile outside Archer was chewing out the young man and the government official.

"Dammit, why in hell did you let her go in with that copy of the glove? She should have had the real glove."

"We couldn't risk the real glove," insisted the official.

"Horseshit. She would not let it be harmed. She would come right out if she thought there would be a problem," said Archer.

"We could not be sure of that," said the official.

"If those two die in there it is going to be your ass and I will personally nail it to the wall," Archer promised the man.

"No need to get nasty," sniffed the official.

Archer wanted to wipe the look off the mans face but knew that he would be making trouble for himself and it wouldn't help Trip and T'Pol. He promised himself that he would get those smug bastards and their damned ways.

Inside, Trip was ready to start. It wouldn't be easy. She weighed at least 100 pounds that meant it would be like walking with 50 pounds on each foot. He checked his tanks and then looked at hers. She too was getting low on her tanks. It was going to be close. He planned to walk towards the vein turn left and on to the dome. He relied on his sense of direction. He was not certain he had managed to keep his bearings correctly and there was only the vein as a landmark. He had to go on instinct it was their only chance. He hoped T'Pol remembered to let him know when they reached the vein and he could turn left to the dome.

He wished they could go faster but the glove would only work so fast and that was all. Trip walked steadily checking his and T'Pol's tanks. They were getting low and he figured they had a way to go. His arms and legs were starting to burn and his legs were trembling. He wondered how far they had come. He knew that he would have to rest soon. T'Pol's arm came up and she pointed to the left. He turned and walked on. At last they entered the dome. T'Pol stepped off his feet. She did not need the protection of the bubble in here. Trip lowered his arms, shook his legs to get the circulation going in them. He wanted nothing more than to rest. He checked their tanks: low. They could not afford to rest as long as he wanted to. T'Pol took a padd from her belt. She wrote on it "I am so relieved you came for me. I had stopped hoping for rescue."

Trip took the padd. "I could not let you die in here. I had to come for you or die with you," he wrote. "We must start off again. We do not have the air to rest as long as we should. Get back on my feet and we will leave the dome. Watch out for the vein you followed in to the dome."

T'Pol nodded, took the padd and put it back in her belt. They walked to the edge of the dome. T'Pol stood on Trips feet again, and signaled she was ready. Trip walked out of the dome.

Trip's right arm was getting tired of being held the way Daniels had held his. Trips left arm was losing its circulation by being around her waist. His legs were shaking from having her on his feet. He signaled T'Pol by moving his hand in front of her face to say he was stopping and then he mimicked stepping off his feet and turning on the suit .

He stopped, spread his legs so T'Pol could stand between them while turning on her suit. He could then step back and relax. She stepped down and he could see she pushed the button to turn on the suit. He started to take his arm down when she stopped it. She moved the arm to her shoulder and put her hand up to hold it. She stepped back on his boots. The damned suit wouldn't turn back on. He knew because it didn't affect him when she touched him.

She put her arm around him to hold herself close. He dropped the arm he had around her and shook it to get the circulation going again. The other arm on her shoulder he relaxed as best he could.

This would make things a whole lot harder. He had planned to alert her if he needed to let her go so she could turn on the suit. Now that wasn't possible. Fact was, he had to hold on to her tightly. He could not let her get out of his bubble.

He started walking again. The short rest had done a little good but the benefit wore off quickly. He was going on sheer will power now. It was a matter of putting one foot forward and then the next. His arms and legs burned but he had to ignore that. Everything depended on him and he couldn't fail her now that he had found her and was taking her out. He checked the tanks. They were getting dangerously low.

They should be near the line. They had been walking forever it seemed. Suddenly T'Pol held up her hand. She signaled that they had found the end if the vein. Trip touched her shoulder twice to acknowledge it. He turned right. He continued walking. He was almost in a trance, walking by instinct now. After what seemed an eternity T'Pol held up the scanner. The red line glowed very faintly. T'Pol put the scanner on her belt. Then T'Pol held up her fist. She opened it raised the fingers. and started to put one after another to the palm. She signaled to keep walking She again raised the fingers. She started to lower them again. After four she signaled him to stop. She took the scanner from her belt. It glowed brighter. They were on the red line. T'Pol put the scanner back on her belt. She signaled him to remain still. She then held up her fist. Opened it and raised five fingers, closed the fist, opened it again and held up five fingers. That is ten he thought. Once more she held up her fist opened the five fingers and closed the fist again. Once more the same and then she put he hand down. Twenty. That means twenty meters to go. She must have made a scale in her mind. Brilliant mathematician. Trip begin to walk.

T'Pol put up her hand with five fingers raised. She lowered one then another until all were against her palm. Fifteen meters left. Again the hand and the fingers, again they all came down. Ten meters, ten to go.

T'Pol started to take a breath, held it in for a couple of minutes and then exhaling and drawing another shallow breath. That would extend her tank. Trip started to do the same. They were almost outside but his tank meter was nearing the red line. T'Pol's was too. It would be damned close and he couldn't go any faster. He took a shallow breath and held it as long as he could until he started to see stars.

He thought he was going slower, he knew he wasn't but it seemed like he was walking through molasses. Thick, sticky, goop that held him back. He wanted to reach the outside so badly. He was finding it harder to draw air from the tank. He had to breathe hard to get anything at all. He inhaled deeply.

T'Pol held up her hand and then five fingers came down. fifteen meters, five to go. She raised her hand and fingers started to come down. Again he was having to breathe harder to get some air. Four finger, three, Trips legs were giving out. They burned fiercely. His arms ached to be lowered. Each step was agony. He had to go on. They were so near now. He could see the outside, so close. So damned close. Two, one. He was holding his breath to make the little air left in the tanks last.

T'Pol seemed to be doing the same. They were almost out but his tank was on the red zone. He had one last breath of air. He held it The leading edge of his bubble was outside but the back and sides were still in the rock. Then he saw that T'Pol was entirely out of the rock. He pulled his arm from around her to her back and shoved. She fell out of the rock. Trip stopped half in and half out of the rock. He was so tired. His legs were giving out. He wavered. If he fell backwards he would go back in to the rock and there would be no way to help him, His air was out. He saw T'Pol get up like a cat running towards him, her arms held out. Trip's hand was held out to her, He was ready to fall. He leaned forward with his entire will to be with her, his hand reaching. He could feel both her hands on his. She pulled him out of the rock. They both stumbled a few feet away from the wall face. Both he and T'Pol hit the ground. T'Pol tore off this mask and he took a deep breath. The air seared his already tortured lungs. His breathing harsh and ragged. He gulped in deep draughts of air. He was near collapse. His legs and arms were afire, he couldn't control the shaking and trembling in them.

"Trip!"T'Pol said.

"I was in there. I couldn't move. All I could think of was you and the life we would not have. I was sure no one would find me. I couldn't reach the valve to turn off the tank so it would be over fast. I didn't want to wait until the air in the tank was gone. That would have been a death I would not want," T'Pol said.

"One I would not want for you. I am happy that you could not reach that valve," gasped Trip.

T'Pol took off her helmet, then her tanks and suit. She tenderly took off his tanks, headlamp, battery pack and threw them aside. She lay Trip down again.

Archer walked up and said "Give the glove to me to me."

"You? Who are you?" asked an official.

"I am Admiral Archer of Starfleet Command and that glove and suit belong to us," he said.

"I will have to verify that and then they will be handed over officially," smirked the man.

"'You just have them for today to run this test. It is not intended for your department to keep them any longer than the test," said Archer.

"This is irregular," the man said.

"Check with your boss. He will confirm what I have said and who I am," said Archer.

"I cannot bother the deputy assistant."

"Check with him!" barked Archer.

The official was flustered but used his comm. to call the deputy's office.

"Sir, a man who says he is Admiral Archer wants the items used in today's test."

"I will ask," said the official.

"Do you have any identification?"

Archer took out his wallet and showed the man his Starfleet identification with his rank of admiral on it.

"Yes sir, he is who he says he is. Yes, I will give the items to him."

The official handed Archer the gloves and the suit, turned and walked off.

T'Pol looked at Archer. "We must get him to our quarters. Have Dr. Phlox meet us there. He needs medical help."

Archer helped T'Pol lift Trip to his feet. Trip tried to walk but collapsed against T'Pol. He screamed in agony.

"We must hurry. I will take him in my flyer," said T'Pol.

"I will call Malcolm. He will arrange a police escort to help you get there faster," said Archer.

"I will use the emergency lane," said T'Pol.

"That is illegal for a civilian to use," Archer said.

"I will not be stopped. He must get help right away," said T'Pol.

"Okay, I will have the escort meet you in the emergency lane," said Archer. "God help anyone who gets in your way," he added.

They took Trip to the flyer. T'Pol gently put him in the seat and buckled him in. She got in to the drivers seat, buckled up and took off. She raised the flyer into the emergency lane and put the accelerator to the floor. She was speeding as fast as the flyer could go when the escort caught up with her. The man signaled for her to follow him. He raced ahead of her, lights flashing and occasionally his siren blaring. They came to Starfleet quarters section. T'Pol eased back on the throttle, swooped down to the gate. "Commander Tucker and wife." She showed them her identification and his. The guard waved them through. T'Pol waved her thanks to the escort and drove off to her quarters slowly, obeying the speed limits because of children possibly playing. She saw Phlox in front of their quarters. She stopped, leaned over and opened the door on Trip's side. Phlox stuck his head in the door. "What...," he started. T'Pol cut him off. "He needs a strong sedative and muscle relaxant right now," said T'Pol. Phlox said nothing but administer both. Trip sighed when the sedative took effect.

"Let's get him upstairs," said T'Pol. She lifted Trip out of the flyer and with the help of Phlox she had him in his bed, naked. with the covers over him. Trip hadn't moved since the sedative was given him.

"So, what happened?" asked Phlox.

T'Pol told him all that he needed to know about Trip's problems. "Well," said Phlox. "He will wake up and you will have to give him further sedative and relaxants for a few days. By the third day you should take him in to your Jacuzzi bath and bathe him. In the meantime you should massage his arms and legs. I will leave a massage cream with you."

"Anything else?" asked T'Pol.

"No, just some loving care should do it. He is young and strong. He will recover fully with that," smiled Phlox.

"Over the next two days whenever Trip woke T'Pol administered what Phlox had recommended. Trip while briefly awake could feel two tender and soft lips on his. On the third day he woke. T'Pol was waiting beside the bed. She had on her robe. "Come, we will walk to the jacuzzi together," she said.

Trip, with T'Pol's help, stood on wobbly legs. He took a few tentative steps. He stopped, then began to slowly walk towards the bath. His legs were still sore and his muscles ached in them. His arms were almost completely back to normal. T'Pol guided him in to the jacuzzi and settled his head in the built in pillow. She shed her robe and got in to the bath with him. She massaged his legs while the warm bath soothed them. "How are you doing?" Trip asked T'Pol.

"I am fine. It is you that I am concerned with," she replied.

After an hour in the bath she lifted Trip out, dried him with a large bath towel and took him back to his bed. She sat him in a chair next to it while she changed the sheets. Finally he was able to get back in. He fell asleep almost instantly.

The next day T'Pol helped him downstairs to sit in his favorite easy chair to watch the TV while she went out shopping. She brought Trip a cold beer and two more in a small ice chest. "There, if you don't drink them too fast they will last until I return," said T'Pol. When she was ready she kissed him and left for the shops.

Trip was drinking slowly and watching a news cast when Daniels suddenly appeared. He startled Trip, who spilled some beer on his lap.

"Christ, don't you ever knock?" asked Trip.

"I'm sorry. I just stopped in for a minute. I have just left Jon. I came back to get my glove. I had lost it when Silik shot at me. I am glad that it was Jon who found it," said Daniels.

"You are welcome to have the damned thing back. It almost cost me my wife," said Trip sharply.

"So I understand. It is regrettable. I do admire your technicians. They somehow made a close replica of some of the gloves workings. The suit was remarkable because it should not have worked. I believe the technicians stumbled on how to make the outer part of the glove function."

"They had trouble with the power source. T'Pol had to wear a battery pack for her suit and glove. I guess it gave out for the glove and later for the suit," said Trip.

"Actually, I am glad the technicians did not open the heel of the glove. That is where the power source is and some very, very miniature electronics are located," said Daniels.

"Oh, that explains it," said Trip.

"Hardly," said Daniels. "That glove had been made for me only. It responds to my commands. It can be used to enter and leave something like a rock but will not wholly function as it should."

"Function? How?" asked Trip.

"You only had a small bubble to work in and because of that she had to stand on your feet when you brought her out. If I had been wearing the glove and rescued her the bubble would have been seven feet high and five feet around if I wanted it. Otherwise it would have been what I set it for. She could have walked out."

"Damn, you mean I wouldn't have had to go through all of this agony?" said Trip.

"No," replied Daniels simply.

"Tell me, had we died in there could you have gone back in time and rescued us?" asked Trip.

"No, once a life line has ended it cannot be brought back. One of the funny things about time. When a life is finished it is over. If you were just on the brink of death perhaps I could have brought you to our doctors who would have saved you."

Trip thought about that. "Guess we are lucky then," he said.

"Not luck," said Daniels. "Courage. Your courage. She would have died in there had you not gone in after her."

"How do you know that?" said Trip.

"There are alternate timelines and in each she died. Except your time line."

"Did you have to tell me that?" said Trip.

"You asked," said Daniels.

"You finished, now that you have your glove back?" asked Trip.

"I have my glove back, I destroyed the suit, all files on the experiments on the glove and mind wiped the technicians," said Daniels.

"What about us?" said Trip.

"You already know about the glove and I am sure you will not say anything regarding what happened except among yourselves," replied Daniels.

"Daniels, can I ask you some questions? You answered that other one," said Trip.

"Depends on the question," said Daniels.

"How long will T'Pol and I be married? Will it be a happy marriage? If we have kids, how many?" said Trip.

"I cannot tell you your future. You might take some action which would change it. I told you that there are alternate time lines. Not all of them are the same," said Daniels.

"How about how long we will be married and will it be a happy marriage?" said Trip.

"You weren't listening. I said I cannot tell you your future. It is forbidden. I would not tell you the date of your death. You would do all in your power to avoid it and upset the timeline," said Daniels.

"Okay, just asking. Maybe a hint on the kids, if there are any?" said Trip.

"No, that is not for you to know," said Daniels.

Daniels seemed to stop and consider something. "You and T'Pol are very important to the time line. You will be responsible for its continuing existence as it is. I can say nothing more."

"What? How?" said Trip excitedly.

"No more," said Daniels "I have already said too much. I have to leave." He disappeared.

Trip sat mulling over what Daniels had told him. 'We are responsible for saving the timeline? How?' wondered Trip.

Daniels was still in the room but invisible to Trip. He made a decision. If it was discovered he would be sentenced to the Jurassic period for years. Still... He appeared again to Trip.

"You and T'Pol will be married for at least 100 years. The marriage will be happy but not easy," said Daniels. "That is all I will say. Goodbye and good luck." This time he disappeared into the future.

Trip was elated. Daniels said they would have a long and happy marriage.

Trip heard T'Pol moving about it the kitchen. She walked out at last.

"Come here darling," said Trip.

When T'Pol got close enough he pulled her in to his lap. "Daniels was here for a few minutes. He came for his glove. Said he destroyed the suit and all files, mind wiped the Technicians. Says he is sure we won't say anything about the glove, suit or anything else," he said.

T'Pol sat in Trip's lap. She kissed him soundly. "What do you want for lunch?" she asked.

"Wait, he said more," replied Trip.

"What else did he say?" asked T'Pol.

"How long do you want us to be married? Want us to be happy?" asked Trip.

"Of course I want us to be happy. I want our marriage to last until we no longer live," replied T'Pol.

"Can't say that but Daniels said we will be married at least one hundred hears and that we will be happy. Won't be easy though," said Trip.

T'Pol kissed him again. "You know what else he told you?" she said.

"What?" asked Trip.

"That you will live for at least 99 more years," said T'Pol.

"Hey, that's right. He said he wouldn't tell me my future but he did," smiled Trip.

"No, he just said you will live another 99 years. In fact you might live longer than that," said T'Pol.

"Makes my head ache," said Trip.

T'Pol stood up. She took a few steps and turned. "What did you want for lunch?" she said.

Trip looked at this amazing, exotic, beautiful woman. "Maybe we can skip lunch and find something else," he said.

T'Pol felt a glow growing in her. She knew the grin Trip had on his face. "Would that be upstairs?" she asked.

"Yup," smiled Trip.

T'Pol knew they would miss lunch, dinner and maybe breakfast the next day. She anticipated a wonderful several hours to come.

Daniels was outside the commandants door. He had deliberately told Trip the length of their marriage. He had seen them in other time lines. In each they had met, fallen in love and married. He had never seen a love of such strength in any time line. Their love was unshakeable. Telling Trip that information meant he thought he would live regardless. He took chances he would not normally take. It was those chances that enabled them to survive many perilous times.

They did not know it but a guardian had been assigned to watch over them until the time line had been saved by their descendant. That was in the past. The guardian failed in his mission. He had been distracted, which is why T'Pol was in that rock and the glove was in the hands of the humans. That guardian would be reassigned to another field.

Daniels had seen them in other time lines and it was always the same. He wondered what Trip and T'Pol would say if they knew their love was celebrated through story and song for hundreds of years after the timeline had been saved, so unique was that love. Telling Trip and T'Pol that future would not change anything in the timeline. So it did not matter he had told them.

* * *

><p>Finis<p> 


End file.
